Summer
by loveSetoxSerenity4ever
Summary: While doing her daily chores, chichi takes a moment and questions goku's love for her. Set during the three year period before the androids arrival.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day in June and goku and gohan were training with piccolo for the arrival of the androids in three years. Krillen, vegeta, tien, chiaotzu and

yamcha were doing their own training elsewhere. Everyone was training as hard as they could but they were also a little nervous

because Trunks said that these androids were very deadly and his whole world is like a living hell because of them.

In early afternoon, chichi stood at the sink, she was still washing a trunk load of dishes from that morning. She cooked eggs, sausage, pancakes, waffles,

French toast, rice cakes and biscuits for goku and gohan. "I wander how they can manage to eat like that", chi chi thought to herself. She sighed but

none the less she still enjoyed feeding her two hungry saiyans. Finally she had finished washing the dishes, she dried them and put them away. She then proceeded to

clean the house and then get started on dinner later.

But first she wanted to get started on the cloths. Chichi made her way to her and goku's room, went in the closet and picked up the laundry basket

filled with dirty cloths. Most of the cloths were goku and gohan's. She sighed and said typical. But then something caught chichi's eye. She looked

over at the dresser and saw one of the wedding photos of her and goku's wedding.

Chichi put down the basket of cloths, walked over to the dresser and picked up the picture. Chichi was wearing a beautiful big wedding dress that

belonged to her mother and goku was weary a white tuxedo. She was smiling happily and looking up at her new husband goku and goku was looking

down at her confused. At that time goku didn't quite understand what a "marriage" meant.

Chichi then smiled down at the picture in her hands and then a single tear rolled down her beautiful face and landed on the goku. "He didn't

even know what a marriage was", she said to herself. And he couldn't even remember me she pointed out again. "he thought a wedding was a food for god's sakes!".

Doesn't he love me the way I love him?, chichi thought to herself.

She put the picture back down on the dresser and sat on the bed the goku and her shared. It seems to be the only time that she and goku spent

together was when they were sleeping. And even then goku was far too tired from training to spend time with her. She laid down on the bed and

thought about when she was a little girl.

Years ago…

_''goku what about the wedding?" said young chichi. Oh I'll try that later said goku cheerfully. Then he ran off and took off on his nimbus. "goku a_

_wedding is not a food!" cried young chichi. She sighed and said he's so amazing! I just can't wait till we get married. Then she started blushing. Oh_

_my I'm blushing again! Why do I feel so flustered when I'm around him?_

Present….

As far back as chichi could remember, she spent her life without a mother and with a "larger then life" father, she had always wanted to get married and have

children of her own and live happily ever after. She married of course and had a wonderful son gohan who was very bright for his age. He was on his way to be a very

great scholar! but her dream was still not complete.

When she met goku years ago he was so full of life and energy and he was so kind and carefree. It was like he could do

anything he wanted as long as he put his mind to it. That's what she admired so much about goku. But he was always gone! He was either being killed, or training or

fighting some alien thousands of miles away and she hardly had him to herself. I wasn't fair!

Doesn't he love me? chichi thought to herself. Or does he love training and fighting more?


	2. Chapter 2

Several miles away from the house, Goku, Gohan and Piccolo were training on a grassy field.

Gohan threw a kia blast towards Goku but Goku dudged it with ease. Suddenly Goku stopped resulting in him getting pounched by Gohan.

"Wow you got me there son!" explained Goku rubbing his check feeling a little bewildered.

"What's wrong dad? You seem distracted", said Gohan concerned.

"Yes Goku, you do seem a little out of it today" said Piccolo. "Is there a problem?" he then inquired.

"I don't know, I'm just a little concerned about Chichi", Goku said

"Chichi?" asked Piccolo confused

Mom! Is mom okay?! Is there an intruder in the house!? Gohan said alarmed.

"Hey! Hey! Take it easy there Gohan. It's not like that" Goku said trying to calm his son down.

"I just think something is bothering her, she's not being attacked". I'm going to go check on her and with that Goku took off full speed towards their home

leaving a very concerned and confused Gohan and Piccolo behind.

"These humans and their emotions" thought Piccolo. He was still trying to adjust to being around

Humans and their emotions.

Even though Goku wasn't exactly the best husband material and he was not the most romantic guy, he and chichi still shared a very strong bond. Even miles

away he could sense her pain, or if she was being attacked like when Garlic Jr.'s Henchmen attacked chichi and her father Ox king

Back at the Son residence…..

Chichi was still laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Then Suddenly…..

The sound of Goku's voiced interrupted her thoughts. "Chichi I'm home!" Goku called out

entering the front door. "Chichi?" he then said concerned.

Chichi chose not to answer her husband's calls and decided to remain where she was on the bed.

She sighed and thought "he's probably hungry, that's why he's home so early".

Doesn't he love me? She then thought to herself again.

Goku just didn't understand, he knew very well that chichi was home because he could sense

her. He then proceed towards their bedroom where he knew chichi would be. He stood in the

doorway of the bedroom and he saw chichi laying on her back on their bed. She was staring up at

the ceiling. "Chichi?" he asked softly. She let out a sigh. Goku was confused now. He finally

stepped into the room and walked over to the bed and stood over her body. She was still

conscience by the way.

"Chichi" Goku said a little louder this time. She closed her eyes and sigh again. Goku was now

getting frustrated at this point. What's wrong with her? Why won't she answer me! He thought

to himself.

Then suddenly she spoke, "don't you love me?'' she spoke out loud but she still wouldn't look at

him. The ceiling was still more interesting at the moment. "what?" Goku said. "don't you love?"

she repeated her question. Goku sighed and ran his hand through his messey hair and said, "of

course I love you, why would you think that?"

Anger rushed through her body and she sprang up from her spot on the bed. Why are you always

gone?! You never spent time with me! It's always training and fighting and eating and and and!

Oh just leave me alone! And she push past Goku and proceed to run of the room.

But before she could reach the door Goku grabbed her from behind and hugged her in his large

strong arms. Chichi began to struggle a little bit but soon relaxed in goku's embrace. She turned

around in his arms and cried her heart out in her husband's muscular chest.

Goku loved her so much. She was his whole world and he hated it when she cried. It broke his

heart. So why does she doubt him? How can he express his love for her? After she had calmed

down, Goku explained to her how much he really love her.

"Chichi I fight to protect my friends and family", he said. And I train so that I will be prepared

for any new enemy. If anything were to happen to you and gohan I don't think I could live with

myself said Goku looking in to chichi's beautiful black eyes.

Chichi looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. "Chichi I love you so much" Goku said

touching her beautiful silky black hair.

Oh Goku! She said putting her small hand on her his handsome face.

They moved closer to each other and shared a deep passionate kiss filled with love and hope.


End file.
